Starpossum's Supernatural Shuffle
by virtual-toast
Summary: Ten Supernatural ficlets based on ten random songs while my player was on shuffle, NOT songfic. Some ficlets are angsty whilst others are funny. Rated T for some violence and brief language. Please R&R!


**Starpossum's Supernatural Shuffle**

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I did, I do not own Supernatural nor any of the songs.

**A/N:** I stole this idea from **Hermione Vader**'s Supernatural Shuffle fic, so go check her out. Basically, you put your MP3 player on shuffle and write a ficlet for the first ten songs that play, and you only have the duration of each song to write each ficlet. I know some of these are really short; I got a couple of really small songs in my mix unfortunately! Hope you like them, and reviews are love. Star xx

* * *

1 _Requiem For O.M.M._ by Of Montreal  
Dean barely knew his brother anymore. He had no clue how to approach him for the task at hand. He sat in the driver's seat of his trusted Impala, drumming his hands furiously on the wheel, frustrated at himself for not making a move. "Dammit, Dean, just go talk to him!" he kept commanding himself, but he didn't.

Dean desperately wanted to allow Sam to live the life he deserved. But he couldn't.

2 _Man Overboard_ by Blink 182  
The bullet entered Dean's shoulder and he recoiled, disappearing over the side of the boardwalk and into the menacing black waves below. Sam smirked to himself and lowered the gun. "That was easy," he mused.

Although he was really a she. Meg had found the perfect vantage point; the only place where Dean could and would not hurt her.

She made Sam approach the boardwalk edge where Dean had fallen, and looked down into the water. Although she could not see him, she imagined Dean under the surface, losing air – losing his life. She grinned again and strolled away.

3 _Flaunt It_ by TV Rock  
Sam heavily regretted choosing this case over the other one he was considering – why did they have to come here, now? Dean was uncontrollable. Surrounded by beautiful girls, he wandered aimlessly ahead of Sam, gawking like a kid in a candy store at all that was on display. Sam could read his big brother's mind: "Jackpot!"

Dean turned and grinned widely at his brother, arms spread wide. His expression fell at the look of annoyance on Sam's face. "Dude! What?!"

"Get your head in the game, Dean," was Sam's response. "We shouldn't have come here. You're not focussed… clearly," he added, as Dean ignored Sam's last sentence when his attention wandered to a tall blonde passing by.

4 _Bad Horse Medley_ from Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog  
It wasn't even a call this time – just a text message. Sam read the coordinates and frowned. "How can he have so little respect for us?" he pouted.

"Hey, shut up, that's our dad you're talking about," Dean retorted.

5 _Snuff Box Theme_ by Matt Berry  
Sam trawled through the website list in pure astonishment and disgust – Dean's Internet history was terrible. When Sam fell in love, it was everlasting. For Dean, it was the length of a streaming online video.

6 _The Saints Are Coming_ by U2 and Green Day  
Dean stood in the wrecker's yard, screaming at the top of his lungs. "COME ON, YOU ASSHOLES! COME ON!"

This was the most desperate he had ever been in his life. More desperate than when a seven-year-old Sam had fallen and broken his arm when John was out on a hunt. Dean had locked his own little brother in a cellar, and sat all night listening to his screams of pure terror. He didn't know how to live with himself anymore. He had crossed the line.

Dean didn't trust the angels at all – but they were the only ones who could help. He felt tears welling up behind his eyes and screamed out again to push them back. "YOU MOTHERF-!"

Castiel appeared.

7 _Vampire_ by Antsy Pants  
Gordon's teeth were clearly visible, identifying a new and very deadly variable; a vampire hunter. A vampire hunter whose sole mission was to kill Sam Winchester.

Sam tightened his grip on the wires around Gordon's throat. He had vowed not to kill Gordon, but this was a whole new story. He pulled on both ends of the wire and Gordon's head came free.

8 _Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger_ by Daft Punk  
Dean watched in amusement as Sam tightened the Impala's sockets. The kid wasn't as bad as Dean had imagined he would be. He sipped his beer and grinned to himself. His baby would be in good hands.

"What're you grinning at?" Sam ducked out from under the hood.

Dean shrugged. "Nothin'. Keep going, we gotta get moving."

Sam threw the wrench down. "No, seriously. What?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably before answering. "I was just thinking… You're a lot more like me than I thought."

"Oh yeah?" Sam chuckled. "How, exactly?"

"Well you're doing a damn good job on the Metallicar."

Sam smiled at this. "Thanks, Dean."

9 _Stacy's Mom_ by Fountains Of Wayne  
Dean stood and gaped at the jumping castle in incredulity. Was this kid for real? Was Sam pulling one over on him? He didn't know, but he figured he'd better get outta there before he had a panic attack.

He ignored the Lonely Mother Squad, who were very obviously checking him out, and dashed through the kitchen and onto the front porch. As soon as the door closed he leant his full weight onto the wall and sighed in relief, running his hands through his hair. Had he been that careless?

The kid liked metal. And chicks. And cars. He had brown hair and green eyes. He even said "dude", for Christ's sake! Dean decided he had to sort this out. He straightened himself to head back into the kitchen and do just that when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

10 _Mr. Roboto_ by Styx  
Sam writhed under his sheet. He had been lying there for six hours and, while Dean had slept soundly the whole time, Sam had not drifted off one bit. He just didn't feel like himself anymore.

An image flashed before his eyes, and Sam blinked furiously – whether he was trying to retain it or rid it from his sight, he couldn't tell. There was no way to discern what the image was, but Sam was freaked out of his mind. This was the seventh flash he had received within the last six days, and they were increasing in frequency. Sam rubbed his face. What was going on? More importantly, what was he becoming?

Three nights and sixteen flashes later, Sam sat upright in bed, soaked in sweat. Dean stirred in his sleep, and Sam half hoped he would wake up. How he'd kept his visions, as he was now calling them, a secret from Dean all this time was beyond Sam.

Suddenly and shockingly, an image of a blonde woman in a white dress flashed before him and he shrieked in pain. She was surrounded by fire and the sight burned Sam's retinas. "Mom?"


End file.
